


More Than Just Surviving

by piraterea



Series: Dean x Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Drives the Impala (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Angst, Motel Rooms, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, no soulless sam, post season 5 finale, yeah... you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterea/pseuds/piraterea
Summary: (I Suck At Summaries)Sam had escaped hell. His soul was intact. First thing he needed to do, find his brother. He goes to Lisa Braeden's home first, that's where Dean promised he would be. Lisa says he hasn't been there in months. So, where is he?or... instead of going to Lisa, Dean and Cas hunt together and Sam finds them in the cutest moment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dean x Cas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	More Than Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> I may be trash, but please love me

The first stop Sam made on his “return from Hell” tour was Lisa Braeden’s home. He didn’t know how or why he was back, and he wasn’t sure even how long he was gone. It could have been a month or ten years. But that was where he went. After all, that was where Dean had promised he would go. He promised he would go live a regular, completely normal, apple pie life with Lisa. And if Dean wasn’t there, it only made Sam even more worried. What did Dean do?

But when he arrived at the home in Michigan, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam waited it out outside of the house through the night and into the next day. He maybe slept for two hours, as his brain was intent on finding his brother. However, once Lisa got back from picking Ben up from school, Sam was sure Dean wasn’t there. But it never hurt to get reassurance.

Lisa opens the door only about 30 seconds after he knocks, and was more than a little surprised to see Sam at the door. Of both Winchesters to show up at her door, Sam wasn’t the one she expected. “Sam? Wha-?”.

“Lisa, is Dean here? Or even been here at all?” Sam gets straight to the point. Small talk wasn’t necessarily of import. Because if Dean wasn’t here, then could he have something to do with why Sam wasn’t currently being tortured by Lucifer and Michael in the Cage.

“What? No. Dean hasn’t been here in months. Wait, why? Is he in trouble?” Lisa asks anxiously. A boy, Sam assumes is Ben, comes running by the door.

“Not now, Ben. Go to your room” she shoos him away, and Ben gives Sam a weird look before running off. He was older than Sam remembered.

“Is he in trouble?” Lisa repeats once Ben is gone, and Sam shakes his head. “No, he should be fine. I’ve just lost track of him, that’s all,” he says, and gives a small wave before walking back to his car. It wasn’t a complete lie, he had lost track of Dean. He just kept the whole “Stuck in the Cage with the Devil” part to himself.

“Dammit Dean, what did you do?” he mutters to himself as he drives away. He was free of hell with no one to call, assuming Dean ditched his phones, and nowhere to go. All he had left was finding Dean.

For a solid month, all he met were dead ends. He worked with Bobby, after a small reunion (“No tearing up, boy”, Bobby had said), and they still couldn’t find anything. It seemed as if every job Dean worked, Sam got there as soon as he was gone. Everywhere Sam followed, Dean was always one step ahead. Despite his anxiety over finding his brother, Sam had to be impressed with the speed and thoroughness of Dean’s hunts. He never seemed to be in one town for more than two days. Which only made it more difficult for Sam, however.

It was five months after Sam’s escape from the Cage that he finally cornered Dean. He caught the whiff of a job right as he left Dean’s already checked out of motel room. He sped to the small town, hoping to make it before Dean magically got the job done and split once again. The rapidity and efficiency of Dean’s jobs was something Sam hadn’t been blind to. It wasn’t humanely possible for one _mortal_ to get hunts done this fast. He had to have gotten some kind of supernatural aid. Which only raised more questions. Like, who the hell was Dean working with?

Sam pulled into the first motel in the phonebook at precisely 8:45 pm. The moon was already out, and unless Dean was out vandalizing graves, he would be here eating or drinking. More often than not, the latter. Sam circled the crappy building a couple of times and felt his heart sink when the black Impala of Dean’s was nowhere to be seen. Dean may ditch his phone’s or the chance at a normal life, but he would never leave his Baby.

Sam almost goes to pull out of the parking spot but brings to a fast stop when the familiar blaring bass of a Zeppelin song is heard from Sam’s window. Sam would recognize that song and indecent road manners anywhere. The Impala, as beautiful as ever, comes pulling into the motel and parks in front of the room a fair bit ahead of Sam’s parking spot.

The engine dies, and shocking Sam more than it should have, Dean climbs out of the passenger seat. It wasn’t exactly every day that Dean let someone drive his Baby. Sam was eager to see who was considered so special and honored to drive the Impala.

The answer wasn’t as surprising as Sam had thought. Cas. Of course, it was. Besides Sam, of course, it would be Cas allowed to touch Dean’s most precious possession.

Sam notes Dean holding a bag of takeout before Cas tosses Dean the keys and Dean smiles. _Actually_ smiles, not the fake smiles that Sam pretended to believe. But a genuine smile that reached his eyes. One that Cas returned with ease.

Sam felt kind of stalker-ish just watching the scene before him, but he didn’t dare move to get out of the car or pull out. He now knew his brother was ok, even better than ok. He was doing more than just surviving, he was _living_.

Sam was unsure what he missed in the past five months, and he wasn’t honestly sure he wanted to know, but he knew whatever happened changed Dean for the better. And that was all he could have asked for. Sam didn’t care if it was Lisa, or Bobby, or Cas, as long as Dean had someone while he was gone to keep him secure, he was good.

Through the window of the motel room, Cas pulls his chair around the small wooden table to seat himself directly beside Dean. Instead of chiding Cas about personal space or pulling his chair away, Dean just presses a soft kiss to Cas’s shoulder before digging into his dinner and conversation. It was such a small, ordinary thing, but at the same time so intimate.

Sam knew Dean had never been a touchy-feely, “chick flick moments”, kind of guy. He had always been the brick wall to Sam’s open door. Dean could hold out all emotions and feelings from the world, while Sam was completely open about everything he felt. So, watching the simple loving gesture that Dean gives Cas, it was an entirely different thing to process.

When they finish eating, and the lights go out, Sam faintly makes out Cas pressing a lingering kiss to Dean’s forehead before pulling him to the single bed. That was when Sam decided to call it a night.

He grabs a room on the other side of the building. After seeing the two of them, he decided he would give them time. Sam knew it would piss Dean off when he finds out, but he would thank him in the long game. Sam wasn’t worried about that.

**Author's Note:**

> so??


End file.
